A Pirate Ship
by Officially Skipper
Summary: When Foxy and Chica finally get together, a new animatronic arrives at the pizzeria, changing everything. Will this ship sink or will the love keep on?
1. Amazed at life

Authors Note:  
>In this the old animatronics aren't ruined and Chica has a figure.<br>Quoth me: Choxy is love, Choxy is life XD  
>_<p>

Chica nestled up against Foxy happily, her fingers running up his furry chest. She curled her arms around his neck lovingly, while he softly touched her beak, feeling the smooth shininess of it, and blushing slightly. They both got closer and closer...  
>Chica woke up with a start. She came to the conclusion that that was a dream, and lay down sadly. She turned over, feeling lonely.<br>(Foxy's POV)  
>I tossed and turned, not being able to get any sleep, hence of Freddy's snoring. I jumped round suddenly, hearing a sigh. I realized it was Chica. I always felt something for her, a feeling of mutual respect... wait, no... love? I blushed at the thought. No Foxy, you wouldn't would you? But there's no point arguing with myself, I sighed. It was true, I did truly love her. But I wasn't going to just go up to her and admit it, was I? It could ruin our friendship, and she'd never speak a word to me again!<br>I fell asleep eventually, as Freddy stopped his piggish snores.  
>(Chica's POV)<br>I was just drifting off, when I heard a voice. It sounded like... Foxy?  
>It was saying things like, "I love you Chici," and making moaning happy sounds. I looked over and saw it was Foxy, talking in his sleep. A million thoughts rushed through my head at once. Chici? Was that a nickname for me? Or was it someone else? I was SO confused, and excited, and worried. I couldn't get anymore sleep that night.<br>~1 hour later~  
>My thoughts were disturbed by a cry. "Chica no!" sobbed the voice. "Don't leave me! I-I love you!" I turned around and saw Foxy, talking in his sleep again. There were tears rolling down his face, and the thought struck me. Foxy... loves... ME! I will die a happy person! (Well unless the death is too painful)<br>I snuggled down feeling emotional with happiness.

Sorry this chapter's short


	2. Love Hurts

~Time skip (morning)~

Foxy sleepily woke up, yawning and stretching his arms. He looked around Parts & Service blearily, regaining his consciousness. Freddy was up and about, and Bonnie.. well it was hard to tell, considering he had lost his face. Chica was curled up, gently breathing in and out as she slept.

(Foxy's POV)

I looked over at Chica. She was sleeping like an angel, bless the las. I wondered what was going on in that sweet head of hers, was she thinking about me? She stirred, her eyelids slowly opening as she turned over. She fully woke up and looked at me. She seemed to be... blushing? "Foxy, we need to talk a-a-alone," she commanded, her malfunctioning voice box glitching. She didn't sound angry, just.. confused.

"A-alright las, whatever ye says," I sighed, standing up slowly. I didn't want to show her I was secretly thrilled she wanted to talk to me.

She pulled me out the room by the arm, and stood me in the Parts & Service corridor. She stared at me, as if she wished she knew what I was thinking. "F-f-oxy, I heard you t-talk in y-your sleep last night." I gulped, not knowing where this was going. She blushed and looked down at the ground as she continued. "You said you... l-loved me..." If there was a moment where I could sink into the ground, now would be perfect. My already auburn fur turned the colour of the goddammit blood of Sleeping Beauty when she pricked her finger, as her violet eyes stared into mine. "Matey, t-this is a m-m-misunderstanding," I blurted out, suddenly realizing what I said. Aye, I be such a foolish landlubber when I be nervous! "O-o-ok, I knew this w-wouldn't happen," she said, her eyes filling with tears of the seven seas as she ran back to parts & service. "WHY YOU CURSED LAD OF A W****, MATEY, WHY DID YOU SAY THAT?" I screamed to myself, my ghostly shriek echoing through the entire pizzeria.

(Normal POV)

Luckily the pizzeria wasn't open yet, so no children were freaked, but Jeremy was clinging to his chair, silently crying, "Why did I get this job? Why?" and rocking back and forth.

(Bonnie's POV)

I slowly woke up to hear the mournful wail of someone crying. My eyes stirred, and I saw Chica rushing in, looking as if someone had crushed her heart 50 times then left it to burn. I limped over to her as fast as I could. Chica, what's the matter?" I asked her worriedly, but she was too busy sobbing into her funky 'Let's Eat!' bib to answer. I put my arm round her, soothing comforting words as I gently wiped her tears away.

(Freddy's POV)

I walked over to Bonnie and Chica, feeling something was up. I saw Chica, crying her poor heart out, which really hurt me as she is like a little sister to me. I was about to calm her, but Bonnie ushered me away, mouthing that 'it might be too much for her if both of us are here' I rolled my eyes, but walked away. "Hey, where's Foxy?" I asked, causing Chica to howl even louder. Bonnie glared at me but I just shrugged a sorry and went off to find Foxy. I had a feeling he knew what was up with Chi.


	3. Never Make Da Freddy Teddy Mad

**Wow! This was only published 15 hours ago and it's already got 5 favs and 6 follows! Thanks guys!**

**(Btw in this story Bonnie is the laid back hippy type, Chica is the sweet sensitive one, Foxy is the emotional, strong in defensive type, and Freddy is the extended vocabulary one (He came from a posh family as a child)**

(Freddy's POV)

I peered out of the Parts & Service area, to find Foxy... punching himself? "Foxy, what on Earth are you doing?" I questioned, but to no avail he took no note of my acquaintance. I eventually had to hold out my arm to stop him, as he was nearly unconscious. "Whatever are you doing that for, Foxy?" I once again questioned, hoping this time he would respond. He stared at me blankly, as if he was looking through my soul. "Chica..." was all I could get out of him, as he muttered, "Why..."

(Bonnie's POV)

I stroked Chica's fur/hair/ whatever it was at the top of her head. I hated seeing her sad as she is like family. When her sobbing finally calmed down, she looked up at me, her glass eyes shimmering with tears. "Please tell me. I promise I won't get mad." She finally started speaking. "F-f-Foxy... said he d-didn't love me." I didn't know if her voice box was glitching, or if she was stuttering. I knew that Chica had a crush on him, but I didn't think she'd tell him. It hurt me to see her heartbroken face, and suddenly I lost all control over my body. I felt a wave of anger rush over me as I sprinted out of Parts & Service. I had broken my promise. I HAD got mad.

(Freddy's POV)

As I was trying to encourage Foxy to say something other than 'Chica, why' I saw Bonnie storming over. "Why hello there Bonnie!" I greeted politely but he just ignored me as he stormed over to Foxy. Rude.

(Bonnie's POV)

I saw many dents in Foxy, and wondered if Freddy did them. But I saw Foxy's oil covered hand, and knew he did it. I felt a bit sorry for him, but it was no excuse for what he did to Chica. "**Foxy," **I growled heavily as he slowly backed away. "Lad, I didn-" "Oh shut up with your lies. They stopped working on me after 1987. You're a monster, Foxy, you truly are." I'm usually the calm one around here but NOBODY hurts Chica or the kids. I stomped over to him, ready to give him the what for. To make him pay.

(Foxy's POV)

Bonnie was storming up to me, his gait stiffening as he looked at me in pure hate. I understood why the lad was mad, but he called me a monster.. a monster! The matey doesn't seem to realize that words can really hurt. But... he was true. I stared down at my oil covered hands in shame and sadness. What have I become? But my thoughts drifted away as he appeared in front of me, so close that we were barely inches apart. I finally realized what he was about to do when I saw his massive arm raised above me, ready to crush me to pieces o' eight, so I sprinted for safety.

I ran past the Show Stage, as the new, replacement animatronics watched the chase unfold in amusement, Toy Bonnie once again gasping at the loss of Bonnie's face.

We entered Kids' Cove, and Mangle looked up at me weakly, managing a wave. I glanced a 'hello' her way, but had to continue running as Bonnie was gaining speed. But Mangle seemed to sense a part of what was going on, and grabbed Bonnie, pretending to want to chat to him. Sparing me time. She winked my way with her one eye, and I nodded a thanks in her direction as I ran off, Bonnie forced to talk.

I headed to the party rooms, where I knew there were loads of spaces to hide. Nope. Nah. Too small. Too obvious. I sighed. Judging from the sound of heavy footsteps, Bonnie was on his way. I quickly scanned the room, searching for other places. As I was about to give up all hope, I saw a small hole in the wall I had never noticed before. Strange. I climbed into it, there was just enough room if I bent down on my hand, hook and knees. It seemed to be quite long, until I realized... it was the vent leading to the security room! There I could hide AND check the monitor to see where Bonnie was. I quickly climbed down the narrow metal enclosure, making slight thumping noises with my hook, which luckily were muffled by the sound of Jeremy whimpering. Silly Fitzgerald. Why does the lad even get scared in the first place? It's not like we're gonna hurt him or anything...

When I entered the cool blast of the office, Jeremy let out a high pitched yelp of terror that echoed through the dark building. He shut his eyes as tears rolled down his cheeks. The landlubber. I just quickly scanned the monitor, and I saw that Bonnie had entered the vents. I ran down the hallway. There was only one other place with a good hiding spot. Prize Corner.

As I bustled into the room, I saw a massive gift box in the centre, brightly decorated. It was a perfect place. I knew my friend Mari lived in there but I was sure she wouldn't mind if I stowed away for a bit. I enclosed myself in the box, vaguely listening to the ever repeating music that played to keep Mari asleep. I curled up, and thought of all the mistakes I had made in my life. Everything. I sighed getting annoyed of the song and the cramped space.

'6am, please come soon,' I thought to myself as the minutes ticked by.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if I don't use enough description or too much, but hey, give me a break, I'm only 10! <strong>

**Anyways, thanks for reading so far...**

**Cliffhanger (Kinda)...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys, thanks for all the follows and favs they mean a lot! Sorry I haven't updated recently it's because I'm ill, sleep deprived and generally annoyed. Anyways, enough with the boring ranting and back to the story! XD**

(Bonnie's POV)

I entered the security room, where the night guard was hiding in the corner with a Freddy mask on. What, does he think we're gonna hurt him? I snorted. Ridiculous. The only person I wanna hurt is Foxy. As I scanned the monitor for the beast, I heard the hallway clock chime six. 'Dammit,' I muttered aloud as I quickly ran back to Parts & Service. We weren't supposed to be out when the kids were here or we'd be scrapped, courtesy of Mr Fazbear. Evil bitch, thinking he can replace us with plastic scum... ok, maybe that was a little harsh as we can't really blame the new animatronics, but they took everything away from us. Everything.

I growled as I saw Foxy in the shadows, scared of what I would do to him. An evil grin crossed over my face as I realized. Oh yeah. I share a room with him. Payback time.

(Toy Chica's POV)

Opening time. Yay! We get to meet more young children and PART-AY with them! I stood on the stage with Carl, my pink plushie cupcake, and waited for customers. I was still a bit confused as to why the other Bonnie was chasing Foxy though. Maybe they were playing late night tag? 'Meh.' I shrugged my yellow metal shoulders. It's a possibility...

(Toy Bonnie's POV)

I stood on stage with my pals, Chica and Freddy (and my beloved guitar) as I waited for visitors. The others seemed to be in the same process. You could say my life was kinda... boring, but I'm happy with it the way it is. Sing, rock on my guitar, eat pizza... what more could I want? My thoughts were interrupted by an eerie yelp that echoed throughout the whole building. "What the hell was that?" I asked my friends, but neither of them seemed to know. "It sounded like it was from Parts & Service!" Commented Chica. "I would look but we have to perform..." We listened out for more strange noises, waiting for children.

(Bonnie's POV)

I punched Foxy some more, oil leaking out his body. It felt good to get all this anger and aggression out of me. "I WILL HURT YOU 'TIL YOUR DUMB PIRATEY VOICE BOX BREAKS!" I yelled, because nobody hurts Chica. Nobody. "You know the kids can hear you?" Freddy suddenly realized, looking worried that we'd be in trouble or worse, scrapped. We all looked at the rusty door, waiting for somebody to burst through yelling: "RIGHT, I'VE HAD ENOUGH! I'M GOING TO SCRAP YOU, YOU WORTHLESS METAL A****!" or something along the sides of that.

(Chica's POV)

Although I was still sad, I immediately stopped sobbing in case anyone heard. I stared over at Foxy. My eyes filled with tears again when I saw what Bonnie had done. There was a massive dent in his chest and a large amount of fur was missing. He was crying animatronic oil, and whenever he tried to talk Bonnie held a fist up to his face.

(Foxy's POV)

I'm not usually one to cry, but what the lad Bonnie did to me hurt me more than a cutlass ever would. I tried continuingly to speak, but each time Bonnie threatened to hurt me more... and I'm sure that if I did my voice box would spark up.

I hated myself more than Bonnie did, and I wouldn't care if Chica came and beat the seven seas out of me... am I a bad fox?

**Thanks for reading so far, and tell Foxy if you think he's a bad fox or not in the reviews... anyway, thanks again! X3**


End file.
